Giving the Mickey to Hermione
by Varity Sinning
Summary: Hermione is raped. With no one to trust and no where to hide what will she do?
1. Chapter 1 Her Angel of Death

-=I don't own the characters or setting.=-

**Giving the Mickey to Hermione**

**Her Angel of Death**

"Come in." Hermione opened the door to Snape's office. "Ms. Granger, class isn't until eight Monday morning. Is your visit necessary?"

She gave Snape a look of hopelessness and disappointment. "No, I suppose not. I'll go see Madam Pomfrey. Sorry to bother you Sir." Without saying anything else she turned to leave.

"You've already disrupted my work, say what you came to say." Snape snapped.

"I know it's not your problem or anything but...uhm." Hermione fumbled with the words.

"I'm sure it's not my problem, so please get on with it." Snape's eye twitched a bit.

Hermione curled into herself wanting to disappear. "I was raped sir...I don't want to have a child, if there's a potion..."

Snape's face hardened. "Are you sure?"

Hermione's sense of self was too damaged to take a combative position. "I'm sorry Sir really, I'll go now." Snape's hackles rose. _Never before had she ever cowered or failed to reveal everything she knew. _

Her hand was on the door, as Snape crossed the room. Knowing it wasn't a good idea, he clamped a hand on her shoulder directing her into a seat. She cringed and trembled. "Ms. Granger," she looked as if she couldn't remember ever being Ms. Granger. "Tell me what happened, now."

"Someone must have put something in my drink. When I woke up, I couldn't remember anything." Hermione shook but didn't cry. "I don't know who...I don't want to know. I just want to forget. I don't know what happened and I don't want to know." She couldn't look Snape in the eye.

"What makes you think you were raped?" Snape couldn't keep the scepticism out of his voice.

Her skin glowed red with shame. "My knickers were on backward and I was very sore." Hermione spoke in a very small voice. "I've never had intercourse before Sir." She hugged her arms tight around her. "I don't want to have a baby," she cried as she rocked forward and backward.

"Ms. Granger, if you were violated then the appropriate steps must be taken, and that includes getting your head of house involved." Snape hoping that this mess would soon be out of his lap.

"No please, I don't want...no please. I don't want to know, I just want to forget. Have mercy on me, I can't go through it." Hermione looked terrified. "I don't want to be any trouble, can I go?" Hermione begged.

"Are you sure you didn't have too much to drink?" Thinking he had the problem solved. Snape plunged forward. "You may have given consent under the influence."

"I was drinking coffee while studying sir. I was just studying." Hermione pulled her robes around her protectively. "Please just let me go. Please let me go. I can't do this." Her fear was a physical thing that coiled in and around her.

_The one person in the castle who would be studying on a Friday night. "_Ms. Granger, this has to be reported. Whoever did it needs to be dealt with." Snape was in shock, _where was Granger inside this terrified, unstable girl? There was no sign of the girl who had her texts committed to memory, who always had the answer and always willing to instruct others._ She shook and sobbed silently. Snape walked over to a cabinet and pulled out one phial. "Ms. Granger, drink this." He handed the phial with a clear lavender concoction. "It's a calming draught." Hermione drank it obediently.

Still hugging herself tight, _at least she was no longer sobbing._ Snape needed to inform her, "Ms. Granger, the potion you ask for is strictly prohibited. I am not permitted to disseminate such a potion." The effects of the calming draught were completely negated by this revelation. Snape stood walked back to the cabinet and removed another two phials one lavender the other orange. He handed her another calming draught to drink. She slugged it quickly. "Ms. Granger, you need to look at me when I'm talking to you." Snape growled. Holding up the phial with the orange potion, "this potion used for terminating a potential pregnancy is one I can't give you." He set the phial in the middle of his blotter in plain view. "I'm going to the kitchen to get some tea, stay here I'll return in a bit." He stood and left the room. Checking the time on his wrist watch. He'd need to return in approximately fifteen minutes.

_He'd seen this before, too many times. Most of the women offered for Deatheater amusements rarely survived the evening's activities, those that did were reduced to quivering cum-pits. It was often the only mercy he could give them. That kind of hate shouldn't be able to perpetuate. For this to happen at the hands of one of her classmates who was almost certainly from her house...the idea was positively horrifying. _

_In the case of Ms. Granger he might be in a better position to help her, but she'd have to trust him. Perhaps he'd have to dial it back, keeping with his usual attitude will be best. He sincerely hoped so, whoever did it needs to suffer the full penalty of their crimes._

In his kitchenette he prepared tea. Looking at the time, _ten minutes to go. She's going to be in pain when he returned. But what if she didn't take it? What if her Gryffindor sensibilities were in charge today?_ Snape threw himself into a chair. _How did this kind of thing happen? How could any male take pleasure in a woman who did not reciprocate. He'd never understand it._ Sipping his tea, _Ms. Granger had always been headstrong, independent and in possession of an overweening quantity of pride. For her to be reduced to asking for his help well, it's not like she couldn't have made it for herself. Under normal conditions she could have executed it easily._ "Under normal conditions," _this was anything but normal. Three minutes. If this destroyed the most promising student he's ever had he'd personally see to it that whoever perpetrated the crime forfeited a pound of flesh. Which he might do it in any case if he ever found out who did it._ Severus splashed water on his face and towelled off. Pouring another cup of tea, he carried tea cup and saucer back to his office.

_He could never get a break._ The opened door revealed the girl curled up on the floor shivering and cramping. Sweat poured off her forehead and her eyes were clamped shut. Setting his tea on his desk. Snape transfigured the chair into a large Ottoman. Dragging her up by her underarms helping her onto the padded surface. He conjured a cool cloth for her head and a blanket to keep her modestly covered. _The last thing he needed was for her to feel even more vulnerable in his care. _

For the remaining thirty minutes he kept an eye on her, replacing the cool cloth occasionally. _He never had done this for a student, on the other hand Ms. Granger wasn't a usual student._ As a consequence he had the room warded for privacy. _She didn't deserve to be left to pay the price of someone else's crime._ His mind mentally picked through each male of the Gryffindor house to come up with a suspect. _Most young men had more hormones than brains, but something like this was always more than hormones. Power, who would want power over her. Being intellectually superior any two of her house-mates put together, envy burgeoned easily. That's why he took extra pains to put her on the spot, and point out any flaw he could find either in her work-habits or end result._ Snape's brain was threatening to explode. _Envy is a corrosive emotion._

Ms. Granger began to stir. The worst of it was over, and she was able to sit. Snape retrieved another phial from his cabinet. He uncorked it handing it to her. She drank it without question. He took a physical inventory of her: she had sweat a good deal, her hair was plastered to her face, pupils were evenly dilated and appropriately for the amount of light. She didn't appear dizzy or nauseous, and there were no signs of bleeding. Snape pulled his cuff back, laying his wrist to her forehead. No fever. _She looked physically okay, but that didn't mean she wasn't torn. He absolutely was not checking that._ He used a drying charm on her impersonally. "Ms. Granger you have taken a potion of mine that was prohibited, you will have detention with me Fridays and Saturdays as not to interfere with your Head's duties. Is that understood?"

Hermione thought with an odd quirk that _Snape's manner was very gentle, and quite at odds with his usual demeanour._ She nodded once.

"As it is Saturday, you will begin today. I will permit you an hour to refresh yourself, then you are to meet me in the classroom. You'll want to eat as well." Hermione sat still looking rather helpless. "Get a move on Ms. Granger we don't have all day." She jumped up from her seat and hurried out almost falling in her haste. In the quiet of his empty office he kneaded his forehead and temples. "Ms. Winky." The little house elf curtsied unsteadily. He couldn't understand her drunken jabbering. "Ms. Winky, stop your drinking. You need to pull yourself together. Please bring me some lunch." She brought his lunch lickety splits. "Thank you, that will be all." Winky blinked out.


	2. Chapter 2 Matters of Importance

**-=I would truly be in a fantasy if I could publish these. But I can't-oh well.=-**

**Giving the Mickey to Hermione**

**Matters of Importance**

Promptly at the Potion's Classroom at the assigned time. Her hair was restrained tightly, and her eyes were clear. _Physically she appeared fine though diminished in spirit,_ Snape observed when she entered. Hermione headed straight for the bucket and scrub brush in the corner. "Ms. Granger did I tell you to do anything yet?" Lowering her gaze she shook her head. "You will be making a potion for me today it will take the better part of the day. I have been sent an order for Euphoria and you will produce it. You may work at you usual station or at the large one at the front. My store cupboard has been unwarded for you. If you so much as steal a porcupine quill I'll be using you as potions ingredients. Directions are on the board. Get started."

Snape sat at his desk reading. This one was not the standard tome, but fragile parchments. Severus knew something of value when he saw it, he wore cotton gloves when handling them. Quill in one hand he slowly deciphered the rune scrawl. It was tedious work so he had to stand up and move around for a few minutes. Snape acted normally although he didn't feel normal under the circumstances. Snape walked over to check her progress. The Potion's Master had noticed Hermione shudder as he approached. "Ms. Granger, you need to keep your mind on your work, I will be displeased if this has to be remade." Snape returned to his desk. Returning to his parchments, he continued to work for several more hours. From his desk he could see all the ingredients had been incorporated, for the next several hours the potion had to stew.

"Ms. Granger, please have a seat." Hermione had nothing to occupy herself so she sat staring at her hands in silence. After a short time she began fidgeting. "Ms. Granger, I am trying to concentrate and I'd prefer not to be distracted by your shuffling." Hermione went back to staring at her hands after apologizing. She sat still for the next half hour, but became restless.

Groaning audibly Snape stood and walked over to her. "As an adult sitting still should be an easy matter. What seems to be the problem?" He stared at her intently. "Well?"

"I need to use the restroom Sir." Her voice was barely audible.

"Go then and come right back." Snape went back to working on the transcription. He was stuck on a passage. The ink had been smudged at some point. Snape had the beginnings of a headache. "Come in," Snape barked. Hermione opened the door as though it might bite her if she was careless. "Ms. Granger, come here." The Potions Master commanded.

She approached his desk very hesitantly. "Yes Sir?" She wouldn't look up at him.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you are studying ancient runes." He studied her bowed posture and the little shake of the head in response. "I can't hear you Ms. Granger. What was that?"

"Yes, professor," she answered weakly.

Snape had had enough of this. This was not going to work. "SPEAK UP, Ms. Granger."

She jumped at the command. "Yes, professor I am." Hermione was only loud enough that her anxiety showed in her voice.

"LOUDER!" Snape slammed his fist on the desk to punctuate his demand.

"YES SIR. I am studying Ancient Runes." This time her response sounded as though it had punched through forcefully.

"Thank you, Ms. Granger." From his tone one could hardly believe he had yelled. "Now come around the desk, I don't wish to move them unnecessarily." She came around. "Closer. Here." He took the cotton gloves off and urged her to put them on. "These are not to be handled with bare hands. Now this section," he stood and offered his chair. "I have undoubtedly been looking at it too long. Perhaps you can make heads or tails of it." Snape knew she'd do the job to the best of her ability and was pleased to see that she sat more erect and her face was more serious than scared. _Tasks, that's the way to get through to her._ Hermione picked up Snape's abandoned quill and made some notes on the transcribed parchment. She set the quill down and stood. Snape reached for the parchment she wrote on. "Let's see this." He reluctantly pulled tiny reading glasses out and examined the notation against the smudged bit. Hermione looked rather surprised at the glasses. "Ms. Granger if you breathe a word about my glasses to anyone I will be pleased to make my revenge slow and painful."

He hadn't missed her mouth twitching as she replied, "there's nothing wrong with glasses Sir. If you need them, then you would be a fool not to use them." She put her hand over her mouth not able to believe her candour. "I sorry Sir, I didn't mean..."

"No, Ms. Granger." He held up a hand to stop her. "You're right." _The rune translation seemed to be right._

Hermione pointed with one gloved finger. "And the lion shall enter the hole the serpent dwells in, no venom shall poison its strength...See this one if it was Raidho, and this one was Ehwaz, then it would be prison not poison. Both would be non-standard English translations, in any case unless an exact translation is needed you are essentially getting the same meaning. Is that what you wanted me to do Sir." Severus nodded mutely.

The glasses still perched on his nose, his expression softened as he sat on the corner of the desk. "Ms. Granger, you didn't do anything wrong. You didn't deserve what happened." Her eyes welled with tears. Clearing his throat. "Please check on the potion Ms. Granger. Thank you." Snape looked at his wrist watch. "Ms. Granger is the potion ready to be corked?"

Her 'yes' carried across the room. "Ms. Granger you know what to do, instead of using phials, use the large beaker in the storeroom."

He watched her work. When the potion was in the heat-proof beaker, he placed it in a cupboard away from direct sunlight. "Ms. Granger if I dismiss you for dinner, will you go to the Great Hall and eat?"

"No, sir I wouldn't. I'd maybe take a nap." She admitted half-heartedly.

"In that case I won't dismiss you then, you shall eat here." Hermione looked like she wanted to protest. "That's not an option Ms. Granger. Unless you want the cramps to come back then you will eat. Ms. Winky." The little house elf looked considerably better since lunch. She curtsied. "Ms. Winky what is being served for dinner?"

"Roast Beef Roulade, squash soup, broiled cauliflower, and minted peas. Professor Sir."

Snape looked thoughtful considering his dinner options. "What's for pudding?"

"Kasekuchen, Chocolate Gâteau, Moulded Fruit Salad, Sir." Winky's eyes went wide.

"Ms. Granger please give your order to Ms. Winky. Ms. Granger you'll eat something if I have to force feed you. If you don't want to be treated like a baby, don't act like one."

Winky looked at Hermione hopefully, Hermione scowled at the desk. "Soup and bread no butter, Please Ms. Winky. Thank you."

"And for me a small portion of the beef, cup of soup with bread and chocolate gateau, and the jelled fruit. And please a large pot of tea, with lemon slices. Thank you Ms. Winky." Snape patted the elf on the shoulder. She was gone and back again in no time. Snape took the tray and thanked the elf again. Setting the tray on his desk he stepped over to a work table, conjured a tablecloth for it. The set the tray on the table.

"Professor don't you think the tablecloth is a bit much?" Hermione asked uneasily.

"No, Ms. Granger it is a safety issue. If there are residues from ingredients or potions on the surface from dunderheads who don't clean their tables properly, they could transfer to your food. Safety first, now wash your hands." They washed their hands at the work sink, and sat down to eat.

Halfway through her soup Hermione looked intently at her soup, "thank you Professor, for everything." Nervously she dunked a bit of bread and put it in her mouth.

Snape appeared to study the filling in the beef. "Ms. Granger, you should confide in someone. You really should make a formal complaint. You have nothing to be afraid of."

Hermione tried to choke back her sob unsuccessfully.

"Ms. Granger no one should have this kind of power over you. We can find the person and they will be made to atone." _In the process he'd likely be disciplined or fired for allowing her access to the pregnancy termination potion, even if he didn't give it to her. That was a mere technicality. _

Snape looked across the table at the shaking woman. Hermione's hands covered her face. She was speaking unintelligibly.

Placing his napkin on the table and stood. He walked around the table sitting next to her at a respectful distance. Though he was instantly sorry he had. Hermione launched her bushy-haired self into his arms. Uncomfortable with the contact to begin with, the sobbing made it a hundred times worse. "Ms. Granger, please remove yourself from my person."

Wide-eyed and fearful she looked into Snape's impassive face, she jumped and ran to the corner. Hermione huddled into a ball. When she heard Snape approach she pulled the neck up her jumper up over ears.

Stopping a couple metres from her, "Ms. Granger stand up this moment." His command had been clear-cut and colourless. _Did she hear me?_ She made no move. "MS. GRANGER stand up I say." She only cried harder. _How did this become my problem? I'm not equipped for this._ Hands on his hips he bent in exasperation. "I'm warning you Ms. Granger if you don't stand up I'm coming over to retrieve you myself. One, Two..." Hermione stood but faced the wall her head resting at the conjunction of the two walls still crying her eyes out. "Look at me. Ms. Granger." _Merlin I'm going to kill her then kill whoever did this to her twice._ She turned to the side, peeking out from her jumper. Royally pissed off, Snape walked over to her and conjured a mirror. "Ms. Hermione Jean Insufferable-Know-It-All Granger, do you want something to cry about?" His voice rose harsh from his angry mouth. She shook her head still sobbing.

He held the mirror up before her. "If you're going to cry about something, cry about this. Hermione Granger falling to pieces, that's something to cry about. This stupid boy who did this," moving the mirror closer to her. "A boy who was so pathetic he had to drug you to take advantage of you. So pathetic in fact that he couldn't come to you during the light of day and woo you like a man. You're a Gryffindor for crying out loud, isn't your lot suppose to be bravery before brains? This Ms. Granger," gesturing to her reflection, "is worth crying about. If I haven't been able to knock you down more than a peg in seven years, how is it some pathetic Gryffindor boy, dropped you all the way down in one sitting? That Ms. Granger is worth crying about." Snape banished the mirror, returned to his meal. He ate slowly hoping she'd come back and at least sit.

Mostly finishing his meal, he set it aside in favour of tea. Snape could feel her intense gaze, without looking up he poured her a cup. He took the damp teaspoon dipped it into the sugar bowl. The sugar clung to the spoon like some strange crystalline growth. Swirling the sugar into his tea, lifting the spoon from the cup he tapped it once on the cup and slid the spoon along its edge before placing it on the saucer. Sipping his tea, he pulled an empty plate off the tray and forked off some of the cake and some of the fruit. "Ms. Granger your tea is getting cold." There wasn't any response. _He had expected something._ Turning his attention to her, she was curled up on the floor. _Damn._ Setting his fork down Snape got up walking over to her._ Damn. Didn't I already do this? _He heaved her up and set her an empty table top. _Making her comfortable was the only thing he could do until it passed. _

Bringing his tea and pudding over to where she was, he settled back down. _Wouldn't do for her to fall if she starts thrashing around. If this happens again he'd call McGonagall, he didn't care if she protested. This has been a long day. _After about twelve hours, the way his shirt rubbed against the nasty cicatrice it became too much. He unbuttoned the top two buttons of his coat and shirt.

Hermione was covered and grimacing in discomfort while Snape ate. Setting the empty plate aside, he yawned and looked at his watch._ It was way too early to feel like he'd been up all night. _Propping his feet up on a chair, he crossed his arms and settled in for the next twenty-five minutes.

~*~

"I'm glad you feeling better. Finish your soup, and have some cake. Tea's cold but I'm sure you can fix it." He looked around and the room appeared to be empty. _It was unusually warm in here. How did that happen? Where was the birdsong coming from, he didn't have a window in his classroom? Where had Ms. Granger gone._ "Ms. Granger where are you? Are you hiding?" A bird landed on his head singing. _What is going on?_ The bird hoped onto his shoulder, "little bird why on earth are you singing my name? Fly away little bird, you could get stuck in here forever. Fly away little bird." He reached out to pick up the little bird, it twittered and cheeped. "You're a pretty little bird."

Severus was startled from sleep when his hand came in contact with Hermione's cheek. Startled he almost fell out of the chair he'd fallen asleep in. "Ms. Granger. How come you didn't wake me? I must have dozed off." Snape removed the blanket that had been thrown over him.

"I tried to wake you, but you kept talking in your sleep." She smiled shyly. "Sorry about that, I suppose I didn't heed your warning. About eating enough." She offered in explanation.

_What time is it? _ Snape looked at his watch._ Nine. That's not right._

"It's morning Professor. I woke up a short time ago. If you don't mind I'm going to straighten myself and go."

Snape rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Yes Ms. Granger, do. And Ms. Granger make sure you eat every couple hours. If you don't the cramps will come back. It won't be hard for Poppy to figure out what you took." Snape stretched his legs and stood._ Fuck. _He turned his back so she was wasn't put face to face with his randy playmate. "Good day Ms. Granger." She tapped her clothes to take the wrinkles out, then she left. Snape sat in his desk chair, looked down into his lap. "You're reprehensible you know that."

AN/ you have to love the primates get REM sleep erections.

Special Thanks To: HarryPotterFanaticToTheEnd, Indreams520, Sampdoria, Tess1tess, RxDJxB Lestrange, last but not least Notwritten.


	3. Chapter 3 More Dead

-=In this chapter I write depraved thing Jo certainly has class not to.=-

AN/Indreams520-Snape is inept when it comes to distressed women, but intamacy is a strange thing. The situation is intimate if nothing else.

Mrs. Azriel RxDJxB Lestrange yes, this fic is mostly from Snape's perspective, though you will will some of hers as the story goes on.

Notwritten and HarryPotterFanaticToTheEnd- I hope to give even more chapters to look forward to! Cheers!

**Giving the mickey to Hermione**

**More Dead**

By lunch time Hermione went in for another round of crying. Snape saw her from the Teacher's table. She flinched and cringed from her house-mates, even the Weasley girl. _Don't know who to trust do you Ms. Granger._ She ran from the hall. _Which one of you is guilty?_ Snape's lip curled back threateningly as he scanned the table looking from one male to the next. Potter got up with a couple of sandwiches and followed in her wake. There was a shout from the Entrance Hall and wailing. Aggravated Snape got up to investigate the ruckus. He waved Minerva to relax.

_This isn't good._ "Potter the floor is not clean enough to eat off of, so I suggest you collect the sandwiches. Ms. Granger unless you want detention go to your common room." He saw something subterranean in her features.

"But Professor," she whined.

_Hermione Granger whine? _"Detention Ms. Granger. It will be slug entrails today, hope your stomach is in good order." Snape looked impassively, "you want to sort out slug entrails too Mr. Potter I have plenty?" Snape cocked a questioning eyebrow. Harry cleared up the mess and returned to the Great Hall. "Potions Lab now Ms. Granger." He pinched the bridge of his nose sighing. _Who the hell do think you are Severus Snape, Ms. Granger's personal saviour? By damn she'll sorting out the slug guts, and she'd better not start crying into the bin. Can't mess up their sodium levels._

Snape took his time walking down to the lab. Opening the door he walked in and slammed the door. "Ms. Granger if you don't tell me what in hell is going on, you're sorting out slug entrails then I'm kicking you out and you can fend for yourself." Snape sat on top of his desk, arms crossed over his chest.

Hermione moved closer. Her eyes were red. Snape held up a hand. "Ms. Granger did you eat?" She shook her head 'no.' "Ms. Winky."

The little house elf popped up, "Master Snape, what can Winky be doing for you sir?"

"Pot of tea and little cakes please Ms. Winky." Snape only had time to give Hermione a cursory glance before the elf was back. "Thank you Ms. Winky I appreciate it." The little elf curtsied and disapparated. "Eat you loathsome creature, and talk." Snape was a tad more than peeved. Snape poured the tea while Hermione selected several tiny iced cakes. "Don't eat all of the apple cakes, they're the ones with the candied nut on top. I'd didn't get to finish my lunch I'll have you know." He picked up one of the apple cakes, two bites and it was gone. Snape's eyes closed involuntarily in bliss.

Hermione went for the carrot cakes first. Sips of tea were taken between each of the four cakes.

Snape looked at her expectantly. "Out with it."

"Professor Snape I can't talk to them. When I look at any of the boys I think 'was it you?' then I look at the girls and I think 'would you believe me?' What's more I see them all, and think 'do any of you know who did it?'" Hermione sucked back a sob. "And for every boy there are several girls who just wouldn't believe me. I can't trust any of them. Gryffindors aren't known for their objectivity at the best of times." Snape snorted at her revelation. "They're my house-mates, I should be able to...While you're at Hogwarts your House will be like your family, your triumphs will earn you points, while any rule-breaking and your house will loose points. First year that's what Professor McGonagall said." Hermione fell to open-mouthed sobbing, "I should be able to trust them with my life. And I can't trust any of them. Not even Ginny Weasley, Ginny is probably the closest girlfriend I've ever had."

"Why not Ms. Weasley?" Snape studied her face and posture. She was slumped forward face composed in a rictus of pain.

Dissolving into a torrent of tears. "Ron, Harry, and well Neville. You honestly think she believe me if it was one of them? There's no way she would, then the whole house would turn against me. Sir I'm already an outsider, always on the outside. My life was hard enough before...this happened." She put her head in her hands and cried softly.

_Snape wasn't surprised at all. Hermione may be brave but she's not invincible. Ms. Granger bore more resemblance to a cracked china cup than a woman who for an entire year kept Potter and Weasley safe and fit. Not to mention fighting and surviving the resulting war. _

_Life's unfair; Severus you know that already. Severus Snape stay seated and let her cry it out, if you comfort her you'll never get rid of her. Stay seated you ass, what do think you're doing!_ Snape patted her awkwardly on the shoulder. She placed a hand on top of his. _See Severus now she's touching you. Is that what you wanted, you did! You perverted old man._ His inner voice was positively scandalized. Snape removed his hand and sat back down. Clasping his hands tightly he focused on the last specimen jar on the top shelf. _You've gone and done it now, Severus._ Hermione stood close to the Potions Master. She didn't reach out to him, but she too close. _Prop, prop I need a prop. _Snape hopped off the desk and refilled his cup settling himself in his chair. "Ms. Granger in the cupboard on the bottom shelf there is a large insulated container bring it out." She did as she was told. Snape conjured two bins. "Slug bodies in one and entrails in the other. It's self explanatory," Snape stood and walked to the door. "You can't use magic on them and no crying into them either." _Was she smiling? Bloody hell._ "Ms. Granger I will be in my office if something blows up." Snape left in a hurry, slamming the door behind him.

~*~

There was a knock at the door. "Come in?" Hermione called out. Harry came in. "Professor Snape is in his office."

"That smells terrible." Harry tried unsuccessfully to wafted the foul stench away.

Hermione saw he was coming up behind her. She pulled her hands out of the slug bits and moved to put the table between them.

"What's wrong Hermione? You're acting kind of strange, everyone's worried. You've got all these detentions now. Something's not adding up. Merlin that smells horrible." When Harry reached out to pat her but she shied back.

Hermione tried her hand at casual. "Snape will be back soon, you better get going or you'll be doing this too."

Harry had a disgusted look on his face, "Snape's such an ass making you do that. He had me do flobberworms- dead and alive. Yuck! Yeah I better get going, he's in a bad mood today." Harry turned to go. "Mione, if you need someone to talk to I'm always available."

"Thanks Harry." Hermione felt numb. _No, I don't think so Harry, I'm all alone now._

Hermione was halfway through the tiny corpses when Snape came back. "Wash up. Then seal them and return them to the storeroom. Go to dinner. Eat unless you want to end up in the hospital wing. I'm afraid you've reached your allotted rescues for the day. So it won't be me helping you."

"Professor, why does that potion cause periodic intense cramping?"

"Because Ms. Granger it is a very strong potion, it takes while for the potion to fully metabolize. In the meantime it's playing hell with your stomach lining."

Before Hermione opened the door she smiled at Snape, "thank you Professor." Not waiting for a reply she left.

_She smiled at me? Severus get a hold on yourself. You have her secret and you've kept it, rescued her from Potter's attentions and made sure she was safe and fed; she's vulnerable naturally she would smile at you. Like she'd smile at you under normal circumstances. You're likely the only male in this place she trusts. Trusts me, Merlin why?_


	4. Chapter 4 Devil is in the Deal

**-=I do this for fun, I make no money from my stories.=-**

**AN/Thank you for the great responses, now without further ado...**

**Giving the Mickey to Hermione **

**Devil is in the Deal**

"Just leave me alone. Don't...no..." Hermione tore down the corridor from the library, down the stairs to the dungeon. Knocking on Snape's office door, the command to enter never came. Hermione worked herself up into a full-blown panic attack. Returning to the Entrance Hall Justin Finch-Fletchley stood nearby as she wandered dazedly through the door to the courtyard, then out to the lawn. The mid-spring rain was so heavy there was no visibility.

Hermione sat down near the lake in the pouring rain. The rain soaked into her robes and clothes. The grass was nearly flat to the ground from precipitous battery. Little streams flanked her running down the gentle slope to the lake. Hermione's form shivered and her teeth clacked. She was in the throes of a crying jag.

After a while she was numb she no longer felt the rain, or the chill, or the wet. She probably was running a fever. She felt abnormally warm. Maybe if she sat out there long enough she'd die quietly of exposure. She watched the rain thunder down through swollen eyelids. She hugged her knees to her chest screaming to the hollow empty place between her legs. Her screams were enough to make an angel weep but they weren't enough to complete with the deafening thrum of rain.

Hermione rocked forward and backward, in a pathetic attempt to comfort her shattered self. She turned slightly to remove a small stone from under her bum; there were a pair of black men's shoes. Hermione screamed, tumbling back down the slope until she fetched up against the thick rush reeds. She clutched her chest both in terror and in relief. The rain soaked into her robes that until now she hadn't realized had been dry. Snape must have done it. There was a pang in her heart for the man. Snape stepped gingerly down the slick slope to help her up, while still maintaining hold of the enormous umbrella. One-handed he managed to pull her to her feet. Leading her back to where she had been sitting. Hermione did not look up at the Potions Master, in truth she was too afraid. "Please just hold me. I don't know. I need to feel like I'm more than human detritus." Hermione sobbed. She wrapped her arms around him she didn't want to see a look of disapproval or rejection. Hermione knew she wouldn't be able to handle it.

_I know just what that feels like._ Snape applied another drying charm and a warming charm for good measure. Hermione was the first to break the silence. "I want to go home. I don't want to be here anymore."

Snape assured flatly, "the castle would be more comfortable."

Frightened, she looked into those two onyx cabochon beauties. "No, my home. I can't be here anymore."

Completely expressionless Snape took the broken girl back to the school. Once in the Entrance Hall the enormous black umbrella bounded off where it shook water droplets over a ten metre radius like some sad reproduction of a devil dog. She followed Snape to his office.

Inside the office, Hermione's books and wand sat benignly on a small table. She had abandoned them. That, more than anything told Snape she was having a serious problem. He hadn't said a word since entering the castle. Equipping himself with a brandy and summoning tea for her, Snape sat in front of the fire warming himself. She sat down in the other armchair. Severus summoned a heavy wool throw that drifted slowly over to her.

_Sitting with Ms. Granger on a rainy day with a brandy before a fire would seem like an excellent occupation. Instead he wanted to march up to Gryffindor Tower and tear each male limb from limb. Experience told him that his anger was a volatile tool he might be able to use to discover the perpetrator. The situation was more than delicate, to his knowledge he was the only one in the castle who Ms. Granger trusted. If she had someone else in which to confide in he'd take the chance. Frightening her into reporting it could only fallout two ways, either she would never set foot near him again or she actually reports it and still avoid him._

Snape's monotone echoed off the stone walls. "Ms. Granger." She looked at him blankly, as though she had her soul removed via dementor. _This simply was too much, Snape couldn't handle this passive protector role any longer._ "Ms. Granger, stand up." She stood if by assistance of a lift. Her movement disturbed him, it was unnatural. "Come. We need to visit the Headmistress." Ms. Granger looked like she wanted to scream but didn't have free-will to do so. Her mouth, a petrified 'O'. "Pretend we are in class Ms. Granger I'm going to ask you a question. Your grade for the entire year depends on how you answer the question. The only qualifier is that it must be answered truthfully. Do you understand what you are to do when I ask you the question?"

"Answer completely and truthfully." Hermione's succinct delivery was reassuring, despite being out of character.

Snape stood erect, moved around his office as though he was giving a walking lecture. "What do you think about me?"

Snape could see that Hermione was formulating her answer, carefully. "Professor Snape I think that given the memories I witnessed of yours; I'm not really surprised you were a young man who would collaborate with dark forces to find acceptance. However, I don't think it meant you lacked a moral code or honour. Simply that your emotional response to those honeyed tongues was more compelling, more immediate. While your creative problem solving as it applies to teaching leaves something to be desired. I think you teach the way you had learned, through brute force and contempt for mistakes. For all of your work from the time you turned spy for Professor Dumbledore was nothing if not brave and selfless. I think you still live in a certain amount of fear of failure to yourself. Your honesty outside of emotional issues is unquestioned. I have always admired your elegant taste in attire. You could do with a bit of fattening up. I think you use too much Sleekeazy's Hair Potion, I've used it so I know what I'm talking about. You're one of the most intelligent men I have ever met. When I was younger and sillier, I believed you were probably a very good dancer. And finally, I always sensed something intangible about you Sir, something hard to describe." She stiffened as she awaited the crushing assessment.

"What a lot of..." Snape changing strategies. "I think you left something out Ms. Granger. Your attention to detail is slipping a bit, I think. You forgot to assess my trustworthiness." Snape clasped his hands behind his back in apparent satisfaction.

"Trustworthiness Sir?" Snape ignored her stricken look.

Snape resumed his pacing. "Yes, Ms. Granger. Trust is a very important factor, especially if you're taking the measure of a man." Hermione fidgeted and fretted. "Ms. Granger for one chance to redeem your mistake, assess my trustworthiness." Snape was unflappable.

"Sir, trust? I have never had a reason not to trust you. I can't deny trust has been a problem for me as of late." She twisted the hem of her robes.

Sternly he chastised her, "Ms. Granger only your analysis of MY trustworthiness was asked for." Snape decided to put it to the test, he walked up to Hermione and entered her 'personal space.' She did not flinch. He walked around behind her placing a hand on her shoulder. She did not shy away. "Ms. Granger so you don't get the wrong impression I am only confirming what you've said. I'm not sizing you up for sale. There is a problem though." Snape returned to his chair and motioned for Hermione to do the same.

"What is the problem sir?" Hermione was in earnest.

"Ms. Granger I'm going to overstep my bounds by divulging this information, however I don't see a way around it. Ms. Granger this situation is dire." Snape left no question as to his sincerity. "If you don't report this; I will let myself into Gryffindor Tower and tear every male limb from limb."

"...but Professor? I can't, I can't handle the isolation and hostility. I know Gryffindors sir, please don't. They will turn against me without a backward glance." Hermione pleaded but even she could see it wasn't going to work.

"Your self-imposed isolation has to be worse. Everyone that you could call a friend is being pushed away, I assure you every male in your house is not responsible for this. Yes you will have some difficulty, but honestly what do you think will happen if you keep continue to shun everyone? It won't be good, that is for sure. What do you say Ms. Granger?" Snape sipped at his brandy.

"Professor why are you...doing this." Hermione cried.

Snape pointed a stiff finger at her, "because you are the most promising student I've ever had. At this point you're promising to bang yourself into an asylum or commit suicide." He wagged a finger at her. "Don't think I'm not familiar with the signs Ms. Granger; I know well enough. This hasn't just robbed you of peace of mind, but robbed you of your entire life."

Snape looked at her incredulously when she spoke. "And my virtue." Hermione whimpered.

Snape snorted, "Ms. Granger virginity and virtue are not the same thing. Excuse my vulgarity but a woman who went around blowing men casually without consideration of the emotional consequences is not virtuous. Likewise a woman who loves and cares for her partner monogamously may not be a virgin but is no less virtuous. Surely you can see there is a difference, intent and feelings have everything to do with it. I have no doubt that you remain virtuous...I apologize I shouldn't have spoke so familiarly."

Giving in utterly. "We need to negotiate the terms, of my surrender before I agree." Hermione clamped her arms around herself, not looking at Snape.

Arching an eyebrow Snape unseen by Hermione, _it must be getting too much for her to cope with even during calm hours for it to come to this._ "So, Ms. Granger, you feel the need to set forth conditions? Realize, Ms. Granger, that I could report this on your behalf without conditions for surrender. Continue."

"I am going to be shunned, harassed and generally made to feel like..." She starts sobbing, "a worthless dog. Please can I come here during free periods. I won't be any trouble, I won't even talk, I'll just read or study. Please, I'd sort out slugs and guts every day if I had to." Hermione shivered involuntarily. "I need to move out of Gryffindor Tower. I don't feel secure anymore, I can't even eat or drink anything when I'm there. I've been sleeping with my wand in my hand, even then I only get about four and half hours. If I can't do that I'm going to drop out."

Snape sent a Patronus messenger and waited.

~*~

McGonagall knocked once then entered Snape's office. Hermione had remained where she had been sitting pulled into herself facing the fire. "I'll leave you two alone, Head Mistress." McGonagall nodded briefly at Severus and took the chair nearest Hermione.

"Ms. Granger, Professor Snape did not mention why you needed to see me so urgently, but assured me that it was necessary. Please explain what is wrong."

Hermione relayed everything up until the part where she came to see Snape before she dissolved into a sobbing mess.

"Ms. Granger I need to know everything I can, in order to help you. You can be sure that this will be dealt with."

"I was terribly scarred, I came to Professor Snape the next morning hoping that he might have a potion I could take after the fact. Professor Snape did have such a potion but would not dispense it to me. Professor I stole the potion from Professor Snape's supply, earning Friday and Saturday detentions until the end of the year. I didn't want to report it. Professor Snape made me tell you, threatened me actually. Professor Snape has been too good to me; after I stole the potion and put his position in jeopardy."

McGonagall held up a hand shaking her head. "Ms. Granger I assume you didn't confide in anyone."

Hermione pressed her eyes into her knees, "no Professor I couldn't. I couldn't trust any of them. I know my house-mates wouldn't believe me, let alone believe it of one of the men in the house."

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips with disapproval, "I find it absurd that you didn't at least confide in Ms. Weasley."

"With all due respect Professor, I don't know who did it; if it turned out to be someone she's close to then I stand a great chance of loosing her as a friend or something else equally unpleasant." Hermione shuddered and sniffed. "I can't trust anyone. No one will want to believe it happened, I don't want to believe it myself. Such a terrible thing to happen at the hands of someone from your 'school family.' I still don't think I can go through with an investigation. I don't want to know who would do such a thing."

"Ms. Granger, before you said Professor Snape threatened you, what do you mean by that dear?" McGonagall looked concerned and stern.

Hermione blushed which put the Headmistress on edge. "Well I don't know, it might have just been hyperbole but he said that if I wouldn't come to you, then he'd go to Gryffindor Tower and to deal with the problem himself." McGonagall indicated that she should expound. "That he'd uhm tear each male limb from limb. Professor Snape, he said that none of this is my fault and that basically it's no reflection on me."

"Ms. Granger the Professor is right so far as you needed to report the incident, and that you aren't to blame. Taking the potion was a serious offence and I uphold Professor Snape's punishment. I understand your concerns regarding your house-mates. If you won't go through with an investigation then I'm not sure how I can help you. I understand you believe you will be ostracised for coming out with it. You must realize Ms. Granger that whoever assaulted your person will be free to do it again without suffering the consequences. Also not knowing who perpetrated this terrible crime could leave you vulnerable. It may be someone you have dealings with in the future, and you have a great deal of future to be going on with."

The Headmistress reached over giving Hermione's hand a little squeeze. "Professor you think I should go through with it?"

"Ms. Granger, I know you should go through with an investigation. You've done remarkably well before, during and after the war. It would be a shame to let this kind of injustice go unpunished. I can understand not wanting to believe a Gryffindor has done this, but steps should be taken." Minerva's brows knit.

"Professor this is very difficult and will be more so when word gets out, may I move out of Gryffindor Tower. If it means relinquishing my Head Girl Status, I will accept those terms. I'm of age, perhaps I can rent a room in Hogsmeade. I'd have to get used to a broom, to facilitate travel but I'd rather do that than have to stew in the fire. I don't think I can handle it, with one thing and another." Hermione studied her hands.

"Was there anything else I need to be aware of, for the purposes of the investigation?" The Headmistress looked extremely tired and miserable.

"Yes, one thing Professor. I begged Professor Snape to let me sit in his office during free periods so I can avoid the worst of it. Professor I'm a disgrace to the brave heritage of Godric Gryffindor, but if I'm to go through with this then I'm just going to have to take the coward's path."

Minerva's heart almost broke, "dear you needn't worry. I could see you moved to another room in the castle, if that would be easier. If you stayed in the castle then you would be able to remain Head Girl position and still maintain your privacy and security. You'll be permitted to ward your room however you see fit."

"Yes, Professor. I'm afraid, but I'll do it." Hermione scrunched down into her seat as if to hide from her decision.

"Ms. Granger I will be in contact with the Magical Law Enforcement, remain here you'll need to talk to them. Also I will see that you have accommodations. When your removal from Gryffindor Tower is complete I shall send someone to you." Standing to go. "Ms. Granger, Gryffindors are brave, not fearless. And dear you are brave." Hermione smiled tentatively at the Headmistress. "I'll send Professor Snape back so don't have to wait by yourself."

The Headmistress showed herself out.


	5. Chapter 5 Not the Guilty Party

**-=JKR is the Headmistress and I'm the errant student that always gets in trouble.=-**

**Giving the Mickey to Hermione**

**Not the Guilty Party**

*****

The Headmistress had directed Manfred Mally to Snape's Office. He walked over to Professor Snape and shook his hand. "Professor Snape I presume."

Snape nodded curtly and indicated, "this is Ms. Granger."

"Thank you Professor, you can go." Officer Mally pulled out his pad and quill. Snape walked toward the door.

Hermione let out a strangled cry, "please Professor don't go." Snape stopped stiffly his hand slid from the door, then sauntered over to the fireplace where he took up sentry.

"Carry on Officer Mally, I will stay." Snape didn't look at Hermione.

The Officer asked a series of questions, which went well until he admonished Hermione. "Ms. Granger you should have gone directly to St. Mungos so evidence could be collected and you could be seen to by a healer."

Snape rounded on the man. "Officer I think you need to revise your tone with regard to Ms. Granger she is not the guilty party and I will not permit you to talk to her like that." Snape conjured a handkerchief and handed it to her. "It's people like you who make women not want to come forward."

"My apologies Ms. Granger, I have a few more questions before I meet with the Headmistress." Officer Mally seemed satisfied with her answers and excused himself.

* *

"Ms. Granger are you alright?" Snape asked stonily.

She shook her head mutely. Folding at the waist she held her mouth to keep from retching. He went to his cabinet to grab the anti-nausea formula. She drank it down. Snape sunk onto the sofa next to Hermione, "don't cry. You did just fine." He patted her awkwardly. She wrapped her arms around him while he shushed her.

"Everyone's going to know I'm polluted. Professor what am I going to do?" Hermione moaned in despair.

"Ms. Granger this was a terrible thing to happen, you did nothing wrong. You are still the woman you were before all of this. The sooner this is over, the better. You can see justice done. I expect that will help." Her head rested on his chest just under his shoulder.

She shifted slightly realizing the strangeness of situation. This was the Cranky, Snarky, Angry Potions Master who didn't like anyone, yet here he was unmistakably offering comfort. "Professor, you know I have an overload of curiosity. So please don't take this the wrong way, but what has equipped you for a situation as delicate as this?" Snape stiffened, she was glad she hadn't been looking into his face thinking he'd start yelling for sure.

"My mother. It's very likely that I am a product of rape, she never said as much but I wouldn't be surprised." Snape said tonelessly.

"That's terrible. But I thought Tobias Snape was your father." Hermione was sedately sincere.

"Ms. Granger, rape is rape no matter who perpetrated it. It just happens that in her case it was her husband. I want to see you get justice, it's more than some women could ever hope for." Snape could no more look at her than she could look at him. They sat comfortably uncomfortable. Neither of them ready to break contact.

* *

Kreacher popped up, "Miss and Master." He crooked bowing at the waist. "Miss, your quarters are ready. Kreacher is instructed to take you there."


	6. Chapter 6 On the Move

**-=I don't own the harry potter series.=-**

**Giving Hermione the Mickey**

**On the Move**

The room was comfortably appointed. The fireplace was enormous. "Thank you Kreacher, please give my thanks to any other elves that helped." She shook his gnarled hand.

"Kreacher is pleased to help Miss, if Kreacher can do anything to help call Kreacher" Executing a low bow, he disappeared.

_It was handsome,_ she thought touring her rooms. _But it was missing something, but what?_ She had no doubt that all of her belongings were here. _Belonging. Right, this wasn't Gryffindor Tower. She didn't really belong here alone, no one around to tease me or borrow my stuff. Just alone. But she couldn't go back to Gryffindor Tower and whatever she told herself to the contrary, she couldn't leave school early._

Hermione paced the study. With this snug sanctuary she wouldn't have to trouble Snape anymore. _She could just be. Alone. Why did that feel so bad? She was an only child after, she'd grown up comfortable alone. Why did it seem to be so unbearable now?_

_It was dinner-time but she was not hungry._ Professor Snape knocked on her door a short while after she'd settled in.

"Professor." Snape looked more grave than earlier. He barged into her room and sat without invitation. "Professor what's wrong?"

He lifted his hand off the arm of the chair several times as though he meant to articulate himself through sign-language. Snape's mouth worked silently but he didn't look at her. Hermione found his behaviour to be alarming.

"Sir please," she pleaded. "Say something," she cried. She walked up to him before she could lose her nerve and pulled at his robes. "They found something didn't they?"

Snape swallowed and turned his pale face to her. "Sit." Not bothering with the chair, Hermione sunk to the floor at Snape's feet. She pleaded with him silently with her eyes. "Yes. Mally is conducting interrogations as we speak. All of the Houses will be eating in their dormitories this evening. You will dine here, food will be here shortly. I am to keep you company." Spell-O-Wrap couldn't be as colourless as Snape's tone was.

"What aren't you telling me?" To her credit, Hermione displayed more command than she felt.

"Someone might have seen something incriminating. We don't know anything conclusive yet, until the Headmistress and Officer Mally come, I'm am to stay with you." Hermione looked questioningly at him. The Potions Master's face turned stony and he spat, "I'm not permitted to say anything." His anger rocked the little room.

"But...but...not permitted." Hermione guessed right, _they know something for a fact. Snape did too, but his hands had been tied for him._ Leaning her head against the chair she cried. She tried to console herself as the tears ran down her face. If she'd been in any state to notice Hermione would have felt the Professor Snape's hand lightly and briefly touch her hair.

Crack.

"Where is Professor Snape wanting the food?" Winky asked. Snape blithely pointed to a nearby table.

Given Hermione's level of despair she got up to her room to sleep but Snape stopped her with a hand on her arm. "Eat." Seeing that she was bent on resisting he tempted her with a bite sized carrot cake.

Hermione took one look at the little cake held between Snape's index finger and thumb and cried. Her head hung and shoulders sagged still crying. Setting the little cake down he took her in his arms and made soothing noises. Hermione pulled away from him and wailed, "you're not suppose to be nice to me."

He crossed his arms, slightly offended. "I'm concerned about your welfare Ms. Granger which is patently in trouble." This caused her to cry harder. _He wanted to comfort her. He hated himself for it but he took as much comfort from the embrace as he gave. The evolution of their physical contact had grown on him to an unfathomable tune._ Not knowing what else to do he sat without eating. Hermione continued on to her bedroom.

The knock came on her sitting-room door. Snape let Professor McGonagall in. The Headmistress' brows were furrowed and her lips drawn into an impossibly tight line. "Well?" Snape asked. McGonagall gave Snape a tight nod. "She's in her room, likely sleeping would you like to wake her up?" She didn't answer only walked over to the door and knocked.

Hermione emerged, face still reflecting her sleepy condition. "Headmistress?"

"Follow me Ms. Granger we're going to my office." Snape grabbed an apple cake off the tray and followed. _He needed to see this resolved._

_AN/This is a very sad story, thank you to all of you who cheered Hermione on!  
_


	7. Chapter 7 Shatter the Silence

Big A.N./ Thank you so much everyone really you have been great. I'm throwing a lot at you just now, all ten chapters are going to be up tonight/morning whatever. Sorry, I know it's a load to take in, but this has been riding me like a Russian Racehorse(don't ask)! **Any way, I apologize in advance for everything!**

-=I don't did not create or own the HP-series. Thank you for not suing.=-

Giving Hermione the Mickey

Shatter the Silence

* *

In the Headmistress' office sat Officer Mally, Harry and Ron when they entered. Hermione sat furthest away from everyone. Severus stood behind her, and McGonagall took her seat.

Officer Mally turned to Hermione and explained everything. Harry as it transpired had witnessed Ron sliding her panties back on. At the time Harry was under his invisibility cloak, and didn't want to see Hermione who he thought was in the middle of certain activities. When she started acting strangely Harry tried to talk to her, but Hermione would have any of it. So, when Harry was questioned he told everything he knew at once. The suspicious circumstance Harry witnessed was used during Ron's questioning, where he confessed. Mally waited for Hermione to respond.

Something inside her died. "I don't want to press formal charges." Hermione sounded stunned.

But McGonagall spoke up. "Then it will be Hogwarts picking up the charges Officer Mally." She looked at Ron coolly. "Mr. Weasley this is a terrible stain upon Hogwarts and the noble House of Gryffindor. We cannot allow this to go unpunished. The students here need to know they can feel safe. You are hereby expelled." Ron slumped from his tense posture. Harry covered his eyes with his hand.

Officer Mally spoke, "Mr. Ronald Weasley and I will be leaving now. Ms. Granger I hope you will accept my apology for my rudeness and insensitivity earlier, nothing further is required of you."

Hermione only shook his hand, and for the first time she saw that Ron was bound as they stood to go. "Mr. Mally, in the press release I wish for my name to be withheld."

Harry stood and so did Hermione. She went to him, allowing Harry to hold her as she cried. Snape was envious watching the woman he'd nurtured and protected enfolded in Harry's arms. He experienced that odd sense of loss knowing that she was free of him if she so chose. "Ms. Granger, Professor Snape please remain. Mr. Potter as it's almost curfew, return to your dormitory." Harry gripped Hermione's shoulder on his way out.

"Severus, Ms. Granger. First Ms. Granger, I would personally like to apologize on behalf of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that you had to suffer this terrible ordeal. And Severus, thank for being diligent and assiduous of Ms. Granger's care. Ms. Granger, you may remain in the quarters you are presently lodged in, or move back to Gryffindor Tower that is entirely up to you. I don't mind saying that I'm terribly shocked. Ms. Granger, Arthur and Molly wanted me to relay their deepest sympathy to you."

Hermione broke in, "Professor McGonagall, it's not their fault. I don't blame them for what's happened, at some point a people begin to make their own choices, and have to take responsibility for their actions. Ron made his choice."

"Since this was likely to affect Ms. Weasley, I took the liberty of speaking with her already. She too, hopes that your friendship can continue. A sad day for Hogwarts. So terrible. You should know Ms. Granger, if you need extra time this week to study for you N.E.W.T.s, then you may have leave from your classes so that you may be prepared."

"That would be good, I think I'll need the time so I can study. Since the incident I've barely been able to concentrate." She was distinctly relieved.

Clasping her hands the Headmistress said, "that's all I have. Do either of you have any questions or comments?"

"No Headmistress." Snape replied. Hermione only murmured 'no'.

"I need to start my rounds Professors." The Headmistress gave them their leave.

Hermione set out immediately on her rounds, Severus followed. Snape kept silent vigil as they walked side by side up and down the halls and corridors. The whole castle was draped in an eerie stillness, even the standard echo off the stone walls seemed to be sleeping. They reached the corridor where Hermione's quarters were. "Ms. Granger I'll finish up the dungeons and sub-level, you can go on to bed."

The light from a torch shone across her face, she couldn't see Severus who was shrouded in darkness. "Sir, thank you." He took her hand firmly, letting go just as quickly.

"Good night Ms. Granger." Severus turned away, absorbed into the darkness.

~*~

Severus' touch followed her into sleep.

Holding her hand firmly in his, Snape stepped into the light displaying his sharp sober features in museum-quality relief. Hermione was conscious of closing her eyes as Snape leaned in to kiss her. His mouth seemed much larger more encompassing than she would have suspected. The kiss was slow and gentle. When they broke the kiss, she opened her eyes seeing Ron leering at her.

She woke screaming.

The charm in Snape's chamber rang insistently in his darkened bedroom. It allowed him to hear if Hermione had nightmares. He had cast it earlier that evening. _It must have been a bad one,_ Snape frowned. _It would have woke him, had he been asleep. As it was, he hadn't started on his fire whisky. It's conceivable that he was walking past her door and heard her. Yes, quite._

Hermione crawled out of bed to make a cup of tea to ward off the nightmare. Lighting more candles than was strictly necessary she set about preparing tea. Unsure if she'd be able to go back to sleep she boiled a whole kettle of water. The tea kettle whistled loudly as she reached to a cup on the shelf, catching it with her finger it crashed to the floor. Taking the kettle off the bluebell flame she heard the knock at the door. Hermione scrambled back into her bedchamber to grab her dressing gown.

Wand in hand, she asked who it was. She definitely wasn't going to open the door without knowing who was on the other side. The head of Snape's doe Patronus poked it's silvery head through the stout door. Fear subsiding Hermione opened the door so Snape could enter, she returned to mend the broken china. "Tea?" Snape accepted. Handing him a cup, he took a seat. Once she was settled into her chair she charmed a roaring fire.

As he sipped his tea, he was aware that she'd let him in without question._ Unsettling and warming._ "I heard a disturbance on my way to the kitchens," he lied.

"I was startled by the kettle whistle, and dropped the cup."

_Hermione was sleep deprived,_ Snape observed. "Couldn't sleep?" Snape quizzed casually, hoping she'd divulge the nightmare.

"No, I couldn't." _Why are you being so nice to me?_ "The incident didn't rob me of my reason. I knew I'd continue to have nightmares, now I just have a face to put to them." Hermione's tone carried a dry note.

"You didn't seem very surprised it was Ron?" Both pale faces watched the fire dance.

"Not knowing who it had been, I had to be open to the fact it could have been any one of them. Didn't I?"

"I suppose." Snape conceded.

Hermione got to the end of her tea. She rose and poured more for both of them.

"Even knowing it was Ron, I'm going to have a hard time trusting any of them." Sniffing lightly.

"But you trusted me, the Hated Potions Master?" _His mind still couldn't encompass the fact._

"You earned my trust, even though it wasn't a comfortable experience. But you did earn it, for what that's worth."

"I'm glad to see you shirking classes. It'll give you much needed time to clear your head and focus."

"That's something I'd never have expected you to say." Hermione laughed at the monstrous notion.

Snape snorted. _Yes, Ms. Granger was certainly an exception to many rules. She likely didn't know that._ "One thing and another, I don't think missing classes will hurt your chances of getting eleven Outstanding N.E.W.T.s."

Hermione snorted back at the professor. Starring into the fire, she pictured his face so she didn't get caught starring at him directly. Hermione imagined the dream, but couldn't keep it from ending in the same terrifying manner. Jumping slightly, Hermione pinked with embarrassment on a raged inhalation.

"Something wrong?" _Moot question, something was wrong._

"Nightmare still." Having heard the concern in his voice which prompted her to continue. "You've done so much for me Professor..."

"But?" Snape urged.

"...nothing. Ah, thank you. I should try to go to bed." Snape stood taking his cue. Sensing her hesitation he stayed for a moment.

Snape took her hand firmly. As though she had expected it, Hermione pulled him slightly toward her. But unlike the dream it was she who engaged him in the simple kiss. His lips caged a torrent of emotion. It was Snape who pulled her into a crushing embrace. Inhaled deeply and he said on a strangled exhale. "Mustn't do that again Ms. Granger."

Elated as she gazed into the Snape's face.

Before Snape could give into his baser urges, he left in a flurry of billowing robes.

The door snapped shut. "Merlin, Godric and Salazar." Hermione smacked herself in the head.


	8. Chapter 8 Friends and Dead Ends

-=Blah, blah, blah- I don't own, blah, blah, blah.=-

Giving Hermione the Mickey

Friends and Dead Ends

*

After a long night of tossing and turning Hermione left her rooms to see what the day had to offer. Breakfast was already over, so she nipped down to the kitchens for a bite.

Off to the library to have a carefree sit in the window seat reading. _Yes, today was a brand new day._ Finding something she didn't understand in a book she went in search of McGonagall.

Grief is a strange animal, it pops out of its hidey hole when you least expect it. Hermione waited outside the Transfiguration class, for it to let out. Stepping inside, Hermione was immediately met with Professor McGonagall's too understanding eyes. Her grief filled her up and spilled down her face. "Sorry," Hermione choked.

"Everything all right Ms. Granger?" Minerva asked inanely.

"I've been better." Trying to head off the impending sob, "I wanted to know something about the Animagus Transformation." Hermione galloped through her tears before they overtook her. "The book wasn't too clear on what animal you should try to become."

"You don't choose your form Ms. Granger, the form chooses you. Like a wand, I suppose. My Animagus form and Patronus are the same. It maybe that your form would be like your Patronus, however I cannot be certain of that. If you are attempting the Animagus Transformation, then I suggest you see me. I can help. How is your state of health, did you perchance take breakfast?"

"Better, than last night. I ate. Everything fell apart yesterday. Now I'm scrambling around trying to find the pieces, and I'm not sure what the pieces look like. I suppose it could be worse though, I could be pregnant." _Thanks to Professor Snape I have a chance at going on to university right away instead of having to wait, or struggling with feelings that would come from raising his baby, alone._ "I know that's incredibly selfish, I don't think I'm really cut out for Motherhood. Not having any choice only made matters worse. No choice at all; not the rape, not losing my virginity, not the possibility of carrying a child, not bearing and raising that child." Hermione broke into a crying jag. She felt like she needed to justify herself, and her decision.

Completely inconsolable McGonagall had to let her cry it out. There were words in the sobbing but she couldn't make them out. McGonagall wrapped her shawl around Hermione to comfort her. Eventually the Head Girl calmed down. "I'm sorry, Professor. If it's fine I'll come for your assistance with the transformation. Thank you Professor." Hermione lay the shawl on the chair and departed.

~*~

Ginny missed her class in order to see Hermione when she finally came out. She was sure Flitwick would understand. "Hermione! I'm so sorry," mopping at her cascade of tears. Please don't be mad at me."

Hermione grabbed Ginny, hugging her tightly crying with her. Both wailed apologies and messages of hope and caring, but neither heard the other. It was very subterranean, Hermione and Ginny felt what they still shared; friendship.

Things weren't perfect. Hermione didn't want to talk about it, at all. Ginny wanted to rage and storm over her brother. After the initial hug, Hermione didn't want to be comforted, or touched. Hermione felt very alienated by the whole experience. After assuring Ginny that still loved her like a sister, Hermione stayed away from Ginny. She just wanted to be away from all of the social aspects of school-life. She didn't fell sociable, thankfully she didn't have to pretend with Snape.

~*~

_It gave her a nervous sort of feeling that she had kissed the Bat of the Dungeons. It had been nice, but whenever she was around him she always got the sensation she was missing something. She always felt like something escaped her attention. Probably being paranoid._ She went into the Great Hall and ate a hasty dinner. Promising Harry and Ginny (always close in conversation), that everything was fine and for now she just wanted to focus on studying. Which was perfectly true.

~*~

S_he could do whatever she wanted right now, anything. Lay down and take a nap? Too late in the day. Work on the Animagus transformation? McGonagall was at dinner. Study? Study what, she had her books nearly committed to memory. Sitting in her room? Been doing too much of that already._ Not able to decide, she dropped in on Professor Snape who hadn't made it to dinner.

"Enter." Hermione saw Snape sitting down at his chessboard when she entered. "Ms. Granger, what can I do for you?" Snape moved back his chair.

_Best not answer that,_ she settled for shrugging weakly. Snape waved her into the vacant chair.

"While your thinking about it, care to join me for a game?" Setting her bag down, Snape reset the board.

After being defeated several time with great efficiency, she pulled a book out to read.

Snape watched her carefully as he poured tea, "I heard you were at dinner this evening. Things must be somewhat better now?" Hermione curled up in the chair.

Looking at Snape frankly, "I hoped that I'd feel better than I do. I had a run-in with some Gryffindors earlier, they said some crude things. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. I feel like I have a terminal illness, that I'm no longer part of the regular population."

"You feel alienated." _Snape could tell that well enough. Not wanting to dwell on that too much, he introduced the patent change of subject._ "How is the studying coming along?"

Hermione's face brightened, as Snape knew it would. "The studying is much better." Looking shy, "you helped me more than you know last night. I didn't have any other nightmares."

The Potions Master knew as much. _It had taken him a long time to get to sleep last night. The charm hadn't gone off._

"I didn't want to keep taking the dreamless sleep potion. I know it's habit forming." The clock on the mantle chimed. "Sweet Merlin, is it that time already?" She climbed out of the chair and grabbed her bag. She fought the urge to kiss the professor, given his awkward stance she thought he wanted to kiss her as well. The moment might have been a year for the protracted lingering feel of it. The stronger of the two, Snape reminding her about her duties and of his own.

_Severus you are such an idiot. Can't you see the girl, woman, _he corrected himself_ is confused? She might be drawn to you a bit, but only because you saw to her welfare when she could not. Had she ever shown any interest before this whole mess? Strike that. Don't even think about it. It's absurd, obscene, and you, Severus Snape know better. _Snape took to pacing._ Do you think she will just take you home to meet her parents? She has plans, a future to look forward to, a brilliant one at that. Do you really think she wants to lug you around, tired, old, broken down, scarred...wreck. _Snape worked himself up into such a frenzy that he picked up a lead crystal vase and hurled it against the wall, where it exploded into star-like particles. "WHY NOT?!" Snape raged at himself. Watching the glittering mess silt up as it drifted to the floor, he cleared the sweat and tears from his face. _Severus Snape you know better, and I will not permit you to make a mess out of her life by taking advantage of her. Make your heart listen, make it see reason. _"I can't, hearts don't have ears or eyes."

AN/I think I need an exorcist after channelling that! Lol.


	9. Chapter 9 My Only One

-=Please accept my apologies Ms. Rowling for my silly representations of your characters.=-

Giving Hermione the Mickey

The Gift

Finished with her N.E.W.T.s, Hermione went to her chamber to relax. Harry wanted to join her but she declined. In a hopeful attempt, he tried to wrangle her into talking over the test. Even that wasn't enough to draw Hermione out.

Instead of relaxing, Hermione needed something more proactive. Before she could flourish her wand for cleaning she saw on her desk an elegantly wrapped package. A small note under it said, "Congratulations", in Snape's tiny scrawl. The placement of the one word suggested that he planned on writing more, but changed his mind. Inside was a bottle of Terre de Amour, XO Réserve Cognac. She'd have to ask him to join her in a celebratory glass.

Packing didn't take long, it would have been made much shorter except she would look over at the lone bottle at odd times. Hermione had been asked to stay for the Graduation Ceremony and Leaving feast but opted for giving her speech this evening at dinner. She hadn't prepared anything. This was something she felt should come from her heart. After dinner Snape would to take her down to Hogsmeade Station. Rather disappointed, she hadn't succeeded with the transformation.

There was a knock at her door, "who is it?" Pulling out her wand.

"Your Professor," _like you're her only one. _Snape chided himself.

_My professor, like he's my only one._ Hermione rolled her eyes and removed the wards. Mockingly she drawled, "enter."

Snape smirked at her little joke. "You have a speech to give."

_You won't be my professor for long._ "Thank you for the Cognac, very fine. You'll join me won't you. I'm afraid I'm not going to have too many things to jump up and down about for a while."

Snape accepted against his better judgement. _He didn't want her to be hurt by refusing. Stick to the plan._

Hermione was waving her hand in Snape's face. "Professor?"

Snape started. "Yes, we'll be late come now." _Pay attention._

_~*~_

AN/Repent! 'The End is Nigh'!


	10. Chapter 10 What the Evening Brings

**-=Thank you JKR for letting us besotted fools, amuse ourselves and each other.=-**

**Giving Hermione the Mickey**

**What the Evening Brings**

***~*~*~***

Snape held his glass up in a salute. "Over the years I've been forced to listen to a great number of speeches but yours was by far the best."

Hermione giggled, "I don't think McGonagall was too pleased." Snape dismissed her concern. "Which part did you like best?"

"I liked the whole thing..." Still not believing it. He recited from memory. "Hogwarts Students and Staff. I have received a very fine bottle of cognac, I'm off now. Cheers!" Snape's face was red from the issuing laughter. "Minerva probably thinks you'd already had your fill the way you skipped down the main isle."

Modestly Hermione shrugged, "I took a leaf from Professor Dumbledore's book. Make it short and sweet."

"Short and Sweet." Severus said slowly and lamely. "Definitely short and sweet." Snapping to, "So how long will it be before you start University?"

"Not long, term doesn't officially start until September I'm going to need time to settle in. It's going to be nice to get away." Her words mingled dreamily.

"Your parents don't mind you moving to the States?" Snape fingered his glass.

Sipping from her glass, "yeah. They mind alright. They haven't quite got over the whole Australia thing yet. Can't say I blame them. But the Witches' University has great offerings and maybe it'll give me some time and space."

"Here's to great offerings at the Salem's Witch University." _Just then Snape couldn't applaud time and space._

"Mum and Dad shouldn't be too furious, I do plan on coming back permanently." Depositing her empty glass on the sideboard next to Severus', she grabbed her beaded handbag. "I'm ready."

"You're not going to say good-bye to anyone?" Snape quizzed.

"No, if they're my friends then they'll forgive me." Snape privately thought that this was her way of driving a wedge between her old life and the new one.

The balmy night air caught Hermione by surprise. "Can we take a pony trap instead of the usual carriage? It's so nice out tonight." Looking at her watch. "There's plenty of time before the train arrives."

Snape rolled his eyes. "As you wish." They strolled leisurely to the carriage shed. The stable elf hopped into action when Snape relayed the lady's request. Giving her a hand she stepped up into the tiny trap. Taking the reigns, Snape thanked the elf and climbed up. The Thestral snorted and shuffled in the darkness.

Hermione cozied up to Severus on the ride down to the village. All of her attention was focused on him. _She knew he pitied her. He's not at fault, it was your own doing. You little fool. Better ask for some common sense for Boxing Day. How could she let go of everything he'd done for her. The care he showed for her meant so much. Hermione was glad Snape had taken pity on her. Would it be possible for him see past the pity, for her own sake. Care about her beyond her tragic experience. Could he ever? Would she just be the bushy-headed know-it-all forever?_ Hermione sighed hopelessly, but said nothing.

Resting her hand on Severus' thigh, Snape shivered and cringed. Thinking sourly, _a man isn't suppose to have that sort of reaction to a lady's hand on his leg._ "Ms. Granger you're coming very close to landing a detention." They bumped to a stop at the station.

Laughing pleasantly she gave his thigh a squeeze. "Severus, you can't give me a detention."

Her words sobered him up. "Uh, yes. Right you are." Hesitating, "you shouldn't do that, you know."

"Look me in the eyes and repeat that." Hermione met his gaze, promptly falling into that glittering field.

"Ms. Granger, I'll admit that I'm, _far too_ flattered." Snape was ready to talk himself into an excellent treatise. Hermione effectively ended that kissing him and curling up in his lap.

Even without noticing the 'forward thinker' in Snape's trousers, she was very aroused. She felt terrible about abusing his pity, _but her conscience was out-voted._

Resolve slipping Snape gave in to petting the sweet girl in his lap. _In his lap, Merlin no. No, stop right now. This minute I say._ "Please, no. Please Ms. Granger, have pity on me. I don't want to hate myself later." Snape hoped she realized that he was begging.

Snape was breathless in the face of his decision. Studying him quickly, Hermione knew what he meant. Climbing off his lap with dignity, she prepared to step down from the carriage. Snape stepped ahead of Hermione so he could lower the step. _Five minutes to go._ They hustled over to the platform. "Severus I'll be back in a couple of years, for good. Will you wait for me?"

Severus, for his part was stunned beyond comprehension. "Wait for you?" He asked incredulously. Shaking his head disbelievingly, "I'm not going anywhere." Smoothing her hair. "I'm not going anywhere." Embracing, standing on the platform both pinned their hopes on one another.

The train boiled into the station, more people were disembarking than boarding. Their parting was silent, but tender.

Kilometres between them, their heralds of love poured out and joined in the darkness.

**The End**

**A.N./Thank you all, you have been a marvellous audience and I appreciate your kind attention and encouragement. I hope you have enjoyed Giving Hermione the Mickey. And I hope I did the characters justice, as they are such wonderful legacies from Ms. Rowling.**


	11. This is not a chapter

**Disclaimer- **Thank you J.K. Rowling for granting this indulgence.

**Date Modified- Tuesday January 26, 2010**

**

* * *

  
**

**Giving the Mickey to ****Hermione**

**This is not a chapter**

**Author's Note- I thought (rather belatedly) that if you didn't have me on Author Alert that you might have missed the Sequel to this story.**

**It's called Kindling, hope you enjoy!**

**Varity Sinning  
**


End file.
